Digimon Tamers: Fade to Black, Inside One's Heart
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: 6 months after the D-Reaper has been defeated, a new evil surfaces but its after something that is even rare in the digital world and new tamers appear and what does does one of them want with Takato.  Rukato  HenryxJeri  OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: An attempt to trying out my own Rukato fic, I hope you guys like it. I don't own anything from Digimon, just my own OC's and a friend of mines SegaLovesAnime09 OC. So again I hope you guys like the fic and now on with the story. **

**P.S: Oh yea you may see Digimon from other timelines, but don't worry they will follow the same Criteria and Digivolution as the Digimon in Season 3 did. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
Return of a friend**

It was a dull day, school had resumed and everything was back to the way it was before the D-Reaper tried to destroy it all. The sun was shining brightly, barely a few clouds in the sky and the wind was just right. Everything was back to normal in the city of Shinjuku.

It's only been 6 months since the D-Reaper incident and everyone has seen to forget about the whole thing, despite the fact the tamers saved their lives of course. Rika resumed her life just as it was, except the fact she was a little bit nicer than what she used to be, even though she still is somewhat cold and aloof. The rest the gang resumed school as if nothing had ever changed, but they were all still somewhat bummed out that their Digimon had to return to the digital world, especially Takato, but for some today he was happy about something.

"Oh yea this is perfect." He stated to himself as the final class bell rang and the students poured out of the school building. "Now I just got to get everyone over there." He said to himself again.

"Get everyone over where Takato?" A voice came from behind him causing Takato to turn around and smile at his Henry who was walking up behind him.

"Well….It's kind of a…kind of a surprise." Takato stated sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head slowly.

"A surprise?" Henry repeated as he looked at Takato questionably.

"Yea do you think you can round up everyone and meet me at the park?" Takato asked as Henry tilted his head a bit and continued to look at Takato.

"The park? But why…What's this big surprise Takato?" Henry tried to ask, but Takato turned his back and took off running waving behind him.

"Just trust me on this one!" Takato shouted as he turned the corner, leaving Henry watching him questionably and confused.

"_Ok Takato...If you say so."_ Henry thought to himself as he turned to find the others.

Meanwhile Takato hauled off towards the park and straight towards Guilmon shed, hoping what he was looking for was still there.

"Oh come on please let it be here." Takato pleaded has he continued to search through his shed. He continued to search around the shed until he noticed a hole that Guilmon had dug and a small smile appeared on the young tamers face.

"Found it!" Takato shouted excitedly as he poked his head through the hole and his smile only widened when he saw something shining in front of him.

"It's still here." He stated to himself as he smiled and pulled his head out of the hole that Guilmon had dug, revealing dirt and dust on parts of his face.

"The guys are going to so love me for this." Takato said as he started to walk out of Guilmon's shed only to find the group of Tamers standing in front of him wondering what this emergency meeting was about.

"Guy's you're here!" Takato exclaimed as he looked at his friends and smiled at each one of them knowing the battles they fought together and remembering the moments that they had together when their Digimon was still around.

"Yea so what's with the big meeting Takato?" Rika said half annoyed that Henry had to drag her half way down Shinjuku to get here.

"Yea Chumly I was about to pound Kenta over here and take his cards so what's the big idea!" Kazu screamed causing Takato to scratch his chin nervously as all eyes were on him now.

"Yea Takato what's so important that you had to get all of us out here?" Kenta asked wondering what was going on inside Takato's head.

"Yea speak already!" Kazu shouted.

"Please Takato tell us what's going on." Jeri pleaded hoping that Takato hasn't lost his mind.

"Alright! Alright! Guys calm down." Takato assured as he placed both of his hands in front of him for defense.

"You guys really want to know what's going on right." Takato asked as he smirked at his friends.

"Well yea that's the reason we're goggle brain." Rika replied causing Takato to glance at her and then turn his attention back towards the group.

"Well the reason is this." Takato begun. "Remember six months ago when the D-Reaper tried to destroy everything in sight?" Takato asked.

"Yea what about it?" Henry asked confused at where Takato was going with this.

"Well remember after we defeated the D-Reaper and our Digimon had to return to the digital world?" Takato asked.

"Yea we know all that come on get to the point." Kazu stated somewhat impatiently as Takato smirked at the group and then reached into his pocket.

"Ok then let me ask you something." Takato stated as he slowly pulled an object out of his pocket and then revealed it to his friends. "Remember this?" Takato asked as the gangs eyes opened in shocked and some of their mouths hit the ground.

"Ok that's your digivice what's your point." Rika asked not amused by Takato's antics as Takato nodded approvingly and pointed it towards Guilmon shed.

"It's more than that." Takato said as he showed Rika his digivice and her eyes were shocked at what she was seeing.

"Oh my…" Rika started as she looked up at Takato and a small smile appeared on her face. "When did? How did?" Rika started asking.

"What! What is it?" Henry asked now anxious at what was going on. "What is it Takato?" Henry asked as Takato showed his digivice to the entire gang causing all of their jaws to drop.

His digivice was beeping and getting louder as Takato pointed it towards Guilmon's shed. His digivice continued to go off as the compass on his digivice began to appear as the Tamers look towards the shed.

"Do….Do you think?" Kenta began.

"It can't be." Jeri stated as she looked at Takato and he smirked again and then she looked towards Henry who couldn't believe what was going on.

Suddenly a small light started to emulate from the shed as it started to grow bigger and bigger. Then along with Takato's digivice, the rest started to beep as well.

"Oh man…If this is what I think it is then Chumly you are the best." Kazu stated excitingly as the light slowly got brighter and brighter.

Rika was speechless at the moment as she took a look at the shed and then took a look at her digivice and then at Takato. "_You always find a way don't you_?" She thought to herself as she turned her attention back towards the shed.

Meanwhile at the twin towards of Hypnos the two employees of Hypnos were at it again. Surveying the digital plains for anything unusual that happens to try and cross over into the real world. Tally and Riley kept their fingers busy as they continued to type on their keyboards and press points on the big digital map that surrounded the entire room.

Yamaki stood there waiting patiently playing with his Lighter as always. After the D-Reaper events Yamaki has changed his ways for the better, even though he was still obsessed with his digital programs and being able to detect when the Digimon crossed over. He wasn't has hard on them as he used to be, now he takes precaution into making sure anything like the D-Reaper will never come to surface again, thus checking every program that is developed before using it on the Digimon.

"Anything yet?" He asked as he continued to flip the top of his lighter on and off.

"No nothing yet sir." Tally answered as she continued to search across the Digital plains.

"It's quiet in this sector to." Riley added as she continued to search around the area as well.

"We'll keep searching; this time will make sure we keep this place safe." Yamaki stated

"Yes sir!" Both Tally and Riley answered as they continued to search through the perimeter of the Digital world, until suddenly something popped up on the radar causing Riley to react to it quickly.

"Sir we got one." She stated as Yamaki closed his lighter quickly.

"Pin points its position." He ordered as Riley was already one step ahead of him.

"It's going to cross over at the Shinjuku Park!" Riley shouted as a few more dots appeared on the screen that appeared to be heading towards the same area. "More have appeared sir all appearing to cross over in the same area!" Riley finished as a small smile appeared on Yamaki's face.

"Hmph...Its look like they couldn't stay away after all." He stated to himself as he lowered his head and thought about Takato and the gang and the Digimon that they had. He couldn't help but think back on the battle against the D-Reaper, the moments where he tried to get rid of Digimon and thought that his way was the only option.

He shook his head slowly and smiled as a few more small dots appeared on the screen that tried to cross over in the same sector.

"I guess those kids can't part from them." He said as he turned his head up towards Riley who gently smiled back down at him and then stopped typing and looked at tally who smiled as well.

"So what do you suppose we do sir?" She asked with a smile as she eyed Yamaki.

Yamaki fixed his glasses on his face and then flicked his lighter again. "Let them pass…I got a good feeling that their just visiting some old friends." Yamaki stated as he slowly turned his back and was about to walk out of the room when another beeping sound was heard.

"Sir!" Tally shouted as she quickly started typing on the computer again. "Another Wild one as appeared and this one is going to appear in the middle of Shinjuku!" She shouted causing Yamaki to turn around quickly and run up towards the machine.

"What's it Status!" He shouted as he looked up at both Tally and Riley.

"It's a big one!' Riley stated as she continued to press on her keyboard relentlessly. "We can't stop it…It's going to cross over with the others!" She shouted as Yamaki clenched his fists and turned his head towards the screen.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he looked back up at Riley. "See if you can run the program anyway!" He shouted up at her.

"I already tried sir." Riley responded desperately as she continued to press buttons. "The virus program is having no effect on this one!" She exclaimed.

"It's too late it's about to breach!" Tally shouted as Yamaki clenched his fists in frustration as he continued to look at the screen.

"_Sorry kids_." He thought to himself. "It looks like your reunion is going to be cut short." He said as he continued to stare at the screen.

Meanwhile Back at Shinjuku Park

The light faded just as quickly as it came causing the Tamers to shield their eyes and wait for anything to come out of the hole that Guilmon dug.

"So…So what happened?" Kenta asked as he looked around.

"I don't know, but you do you think that…that couldn't pass through?" Jeri asked as she looked at Henry and he gave her one of his trade mark smiles.

"No don't worry I'm sure they made it." He said as Takato looked at the portal and took a step forward.

"Guilmon." Takato whispered as he took another step towards the shed. "Buddy are you there?" He asked as if he was talking to him directly.

Suddenly without another second to waste Takato was tackled to the ground instantly with a large bright red Digital dinosaur on top of him.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon shouted as he playing nudged Takato with his face.

"Guilmon!" Takato screamed out in sheer joy as he hugged his Digimon the best he could.

"Whoa it's Guilmon!" Henry stated as a happy expression appeared on his face.

"Hey don't forget about me." A familiar stated as a light green bunny landed on his shoulder causing Henry smile to widen like never before.

"Terriermon!" Henry shouted as he quickly grabbed the little bunny off his shoulder and proceeded to hug it.

"Henry!" Terriermon shouted as he was embraced by his tamer.

Rika slowly looked around to see if she saw her partner, but she was nowhere to be found. "I…I guess you didn't make it." Rika said somewhat sad and angry at the same time.

"So I take it you did miss me."A voice said as a yellow like fox appeared behind Rika instantly causing her to turn around and face the Digimon that probably the most experience fighter out of them all.

"Rena…Renamon is that really you?" She asked as she slowly took a step forward wanting to wrap her around the fox like Digimon that stood before her.

"Why don't you come here and find out." Renamon suggested as Rika took another step closer and placed her hand on Renamon's arm and felt that she was real.

"Renamon…It's you…It's really you." She shouted as she wrapped her arms around her waist as the fox like Digimon placed her paw on her head gently and looked down at her partner was buried her face in her fur.

"Rika." Renamon said slowly.

Kazu and Kenta were bombarded by Guardromon and Marineangelmon while Jeri just smiled as she looked around for her partner, but still there was no sign of the great Lion Leomon.

"I…I guess you're not coming." Jeri said to herself as she turned her back on the gang and proceeded to walk off, but without notice from Henry.

"I can't believe I want get to see you again." Jeri said to herself as Henry suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Jeri." Henry said calmly as Jeri turned around with a false smile trying to throw Henry off, but he knew better.

"You were about to leave weren't you?" Henry asked her.

Jeri slowly lowered her head as sadness took over once again. "It's just…I just wanted him to come back and well you see." Jeri started, but Henry held his hand up and looked at Jeri.

"You know there was something here for you to." Henry stated as Jeri looked at him questionably. Suddenly Terriermon appeared from behind Henry holding what looked like a giant colorful egg, Golden color to be exact.

"Is that a." Jeri started again.

"Yep your very own digiegg." Henry stated as Terriermon placed it into Jeri's hands.

'See we didn't forget about you we all came back." Terriermon stated as Jeri slowly wiped a tear from her eye.

"Oh Henry." Jeri said before she wrapped her arms around Henry giving him a hug that would only show how happy she was."Oh thank you so much." She said In between sniffles as she started to slowly cry on his shoulder.

Henry just looked at her and slowly smiled as he slowly started to pat her back. "Jeri." Henry said softly as he left the gang to play with their Digimon and choose to stay with Jeri who was just a few short minutes away from each other.

"Takato…how did you?" Rika started as she pulled her face out of Renamon's chest." How did you know?" She asked again this time showing a rare smile.

Takato thought about it for a second and then looked back at Rika. "It's a portal that Guilmon left behind." He answered as he looked back at the rest of the gang. "I didn't know how long it would last, but somehow I got Yamaki to locate our Digimon and it was just one thing after another."He answered again this time nervously scratching his head as everyone eyed him.

"You really out did yourself chumly." Kazu stated.

"Yea man thanks a lot." Kenta stated.

"Takato." Rika thought as she looked at Takato who was now being bombarded by Guilmon, Kenta and Kazu. "You really have done it." She thought again as she smiled once more and then looked at Renamon. "Let's go Renamon." Rika stated as she turned her back towards the group and started to walk off.

"As you wish Rika." Renamon stated as she vanished without question.

"Wait! Rika!" Takato called back as Rika stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly towards her secretly favorite goggle head.

"Why are you leaving? Come on stay for awhile!" Takato insisted, but Rika slightly shook her head and continued to walk away.

"I rather not." She stated somewhat coldly, but then again it was nothing different than her usual self. Even though she choose to leave the gang and head home she still couldn't shake the thought of Takato out of her head.

"You brought our Digimon back." She thought to herself as she continued to walk down the path of Shinjuku."Not only did you help me through some impossible situations, but you literary cease to amaze me." She continued to think as Renamon reappeared behind her as she stepped in front of her house.

"Something bothering you Rika?" Renamon asked as she eyed her Tamer closely.

Rika turned her head towards Renamon and shook her head slightly. "No… No not at all Renamon." She said as she stepped in her yard and towards her door. 'It's not a problem I can't solve….Or person." She thought to herself as she walked inside her house with Renamon vanishing again.

**Back in the City of Shinjuku**

A heavy fog had appeared on a bridge where a crowd of people where. Not knowing that this strange phenonon appeared they continued to ignore it like it wasn't even there.

But a boy with that was leaning against a building noticed it all too well. He had on black and Red shoes that somewhat looked similar to Takato's, with matching Light blue jeans that went under the tongue of his shoes and was rolled up at the end. He also wore a black hoodie with a white shirt underneath it with Black fingerless gloves and silver chain that hung from his neck. His eyes were Light brown and his hair was auburn brown and slightly messy. He also wore his trademark black Bandana that tied around his head.

He was listening to his music as he noticed the fog that suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hmph…I guess it's time to play." He said to himself as he quickly grabbed his shades that were hanging on his shirt and slowly put them on and walked towards the fog.

"Alright it's time we take down another one." He said to himself as he pulled out his black and blue digivice. "Get ready Guilmon…Because it's playtime." He stated as he stepped through the portal and looked around for any sign of the Digimon that may have passed through.

Suddenly a shadow charged towards the boy at blinding speed getting ready to unleash a slash attack and cut the boy into pieces, but a another blinding blur came from the side and bashed it into the ground and landed in front of the boy.

The blur that landed in front of the boy looked like everyone's favorite red Dino, but it was different.

"You ready." The boy said as he eyed his Digimon.

'Whenever you are Kira." The Digimon answered in a voice Guilmon would only use when was angry, as his eyes dilated and he glared at his opponent angrily.

"Alright let's do then…Blackguilmon.' Kira stated as he held out his digivice and Blackguilmon let out a small growl and charged towards the shadow figure like Digimon.

**Back at Shinjuku park**

"Guilmon I can't believe your back." Takato said in excitement as he continued to play around with Digimon.

"Yes Takatomon I'm back and now we can we play again like you promised." Guilmon answered as Takato hugged his Digimon again.

"Yea your right and we will." Takato said as he held Guilmon again, but he could tell something was bothering the young dinosaur. As Takato pulled away he looked at Guilmon and saw he had a concerned look on his face something he hasn't seen in a while.

"Guilmon. What's wrong boy?" Takato asked somewhat worriedly.

Guilmon looked at Takato and then back at the other Digimon that still remained. "Takatomon…There's something we have to tell you." Guilmon started.

Takato looked at Guilmon and already didn't like where this was heading. "Something you have to tell me…Like what boy?"Takato asked as Guilmon looked down at the ground and then back at his Tamer.

"Your world and ours…Is in Danger." Guilmon finished.

* * *

**Wow what a first chapter, the guys are reunited with their partners and only to find that something isn't right and who is this Kira kid and a Blackguilmon. Now there's a few questions that need to be answered Find out what happens next time on Digimon Digital monsters. **


	2. The Message, Kira's Fight

**Disclaimer: Well I'm back again for another update. Ok first off I want to say thanks for the reviews and second I guess its a few questions I have to answer for what happened in the first chapter. Ok first things first I didn't forget about the other three Digimon, including Ryo. I also didn't forget that Leomon was absorbed by Beezlemon. Oh and for one review thanks for the Idea about Jeri and Ryo, not necessary saying that I will pair them up, but you did give me a good idea that I may try out. Ok what else did I forget "**_**Thinks for a second**_**" Ok about the storyline here. Ahem you see it's been a minute since I seen Digimon Tamers "**_**Even though I did just download the whole season."**_** So forgive me if I'm a little bit off, anyway I did watch the season for the most part, I kind of got up to the point where Guilmon turned into Megidramon and skipped towards the D-Reaper part, but for the most part I got it. So basically what I'm saying is let me work out the kinks to this story and just bare with me, other than that thanks for your comments and I'm glad that your coming along for the ride and I know I need a beta reader, It's just people got other stuff to do you know so I'll just try to type the best I can and better from now on. **

**P.S – Ok now that I got that out of the way it's time for the next Chapter. Oh and no I don't own Digimon or anything associated with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2  
The Message, Kira's Fight **

Kira and Blackguilmon glared at the figure while it picked itself off the ground and growled at the two. It was larger than it appeared as his appearance came into view.

"So what do we have here?" Rakaia asked himself as he pointed his digivice towards the Digimon that stood in front of him. His digivice started to go off as the information appeared on the screen causing Rakaia to smirk at what he saw.

"Golemon, Champion level its attack Sulfur Plume and Rock Punch could complete trash us if we're not careful." Rakaia finished as he looked back up at the rock monster that stood before him. "Hmph…He's nothing to worry about." Rakaia stated as he looked at Blackguilmon. "Let's get him boy." Rakaia stated

"Grr Let's go!" Blackguilmon shouted as he charged towards Golemon.

"Grrahhhhhh!" Golemon shouted as he lunged at Blackguilmon. "ROCK PUNCH!" He shouted as his fist started to glow as he tried to bash Blackguilmon in the face, but Blackguilmon leaped over it with ease and used its feet to bounce off of Golemon's head.

"Why you." Golemon said in frustration. "SULFUR PLUME!' He shouted as he opened his mouth and pointed it straight at Blackguilmon.

"Guilmon dodge it!" Kira shouted, but it was too late as the gas from its mouth hit Blackguilmon at full force sending the mighty counterpart rookie into the side of a car.

"Grr Guilmon." Kira said under his breath as he reached towards his deck holder on his belt and reached for a card.

"Don't worry Kira I'm fine." Blackguilmon stated as he got back up ready for more. "This guy is nothing." He said causing Rakaia to smirk at his comment.

"Good to know, now let's finish this before the others get here." Kira said as Blackguilmon readied himself again.

"SULFUR PLUME!' Golemon shouted again trying to repeat the same attack as before, but this time Blackguilmon was ready as he opened his mouth and aimed it towards the ground.

"PYRO GERNADE!' He called out as he blasted the ground which projected him in the air over Golemon's attack.

"Now take him down!" Kira ordered as Blackguilmon was falling towards Golemon who quickly looked up at the oncoming Digimon.

"GRRR ROCK PUNCH!" Golemon shouted.

"ROCK CRUSHER!" Blackguilmon screamed as Golemon rock like hand started to glow gold as it headed towards Blackguilmon, but his claws started to glow a purple like virus color as he brought it down towards Golemon.

Both attacks collided causing a mild explosion which caused both Digimon to bounce back giving the other their respective distances.

"Hmph so I guess he does have some power on him." Kira said to himself as he was about to swipe the card that he pulled out until he was interrupted by a voice.

"Yo Kira!" A girl called from behind trying to get his attention.

"_Dammit." _Kira thought as he slightly turned his head and saw three tamers enter the fog from behind him. "What do you want Kaila?" Kira questioned as he turned his head back towards the battle.

Kaila placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Kira as her Digimon stood beside her. "Well someone has an attitude today and here I thought you would be happy to see us." Kaila answered somewhat playfully as she watched Kira and his Digimon take down the wild one.

Kira shrugged off her comment and kept his attention on the fight. "I don't want nor do I need your help from any of you so back off this guy is mine." Kira shot back somewhat coldly as he was getting ready to swipe his card again.

"Wow anger issues." Tyler said as his Agumon (_2006 Anime version_) stood beside him.

"Why is he like that Tyler?" Agumon asked as he looked up at his Tamer.

Tyler just looked down and smiled at Agumon and patted him on the head playfully. "Agumon I wish I could tell you, I really do." Tyler replied as he turned his attention back towards Kira.

"Well he doesn't have to be so mean all the time we just want to help." A blue like bear Digimon said as he watched Blackguilmon battle the rock champion Golemon.

"Well Bearmon." Kaila called. "Some people just don't know how to stop being so rude to their friends. "Kaila said loud enough for Kira to hear.

"Maybe he doesn't consider us as friends." A light pink rabbit like Digimon with a crescent moon on its chest said as she stood up to a tamer who stood behind the other two. "Ayame why is Kira like that." She asked her Tamer.

Ayame bent down and smiled at her Digimon." Lunamon I don't think Kira means to be mean, I think it's just the way he is." Ayame replied.

"The way he is." Lunamon repeated. "I think he needs a personality change. "Lunamon replied as Ayame just smiled and rubbed her digimon's head and turned her attention back towards the fight. "Come on let's watch him finish this up and then we can see if we can change his personality up a bit." Ayame said as she smiled again.

Ayame stood about the same height as Kira, which was about 5'7 and she wore Black and light pink shoes that was similar to Rika's, also with Black Capri's jeans that stopped at her ankles. She wore light pink wristbands on her wrist and a Crescent moon like necklace around her neck. She also wore a Black shirt with light pink stripe like designs that curved around the bottom left side of her shirt. Her eyes were light brown and her hair was mixed between both light brown and black. It stretched passed the top of her shoulders and down towards the middle of her back and her digivice was also Black and pink which matched her outfit.

Kaila wears a white shirt with a pair of denim jeans that rolls up a little to showcase her low-heel black boots. Around her waist is a black leather belt with a semi-large belt buckle with a bull on it. Her hair is Light Brown and is tied up in a loose ponytail. Her eye color is also the same color as her hair and her Digivice was Blue and trimmed in Black.

Tyler wears a denim blue jacket with a black shirt underneath. He has a black pendent in the shape of a cross. He wears matching color material jeans and a pair of White and green running shoes. His digivice also is overall White and trimmed in Green to match his shoes. He even had a pair of Green sunglasses that sat on the top of his head most of the time, even if he isn't entering the fog or anything digital.

"Alright Guilmon It's time to stop fooling around with this guy let's finish him." Kira ordered as he got ready to swipe his card.

"Right Kira." Blackguilmon complied.

"Glad we're on the same page then." Kira said back as he held outstretched his arms and twirled the card in his right hand between his two middle fingers and proceeded to bring the card towards his digivice.

"Digimodify!" Kira screamed. "Power Boost Activate!" He echoed as Blackguilmon started to glow just a bit as he felt his strength increase farther than what he once was.

"Alright now give it to him!" Kira said as Blackguilmon charged towards Golemon again.

"SULFUR PLUME!" Golemon screamed as he shot his breath attack towards Blackguilmon again, but this time Blackguilmon was heading straight for it and opened his mouth as well.

"PYRO GRENADE!" Blackguilmon retaliated as he shot a huge burst of energy similar to Guilmon's Pyro Spear attack, which collided with Golemon's Sulfur Plume blast and exploded on impact canceling out the attack and creating a huge gust of smoke. Blinding Golemon temporarily, but not Blackguilmon as his eyes remained dilated as he eyed his opponent as he saw an opening and took it.

"VIRUS BREATH!" Blackguilmon called out as he shot out another version of Guilmon's Pyro Sphere, but in a purple like form towards Golemon which connected on impact.

"Arrrgghhh Noooooo!" Golemon screamed in pained as he slowly disintegrated into data, to which Blackguilmon began to absorb immediately causing the fog to fade away leaving the Tamers to stare at each other with their Digimon.

"Wow nicely done, although I do think you went a little overboard with the power card." Kaila said as she smiled at Kira who just glared at her slightly.

"Hmph…Mind your own business." Kira returned harshly as he walked towards Blackguilmon and placed his hand on top of his head and slightly rubbed it. "Good job boy, you did great." He complimented.

"Thanks Kira, with you fighting with me I know I can't be beaten." Blackguilmon answered sweetly as he lowered his head and placed on Kira's chest.

Kira couldn't help but smile at his friend as he continued to look down at him. 'Yea I can't argue with that buddy.' He replied as Ayame walked up towards them.

"Nice job Kira, but do you really think you should keep fighting on your own like this?" Ayame questioned. "I mean it's got to be stressful on you." She continued.

"I'm fine." Kira answered shortly. "I can take care of myself; I don't need you worrying about me."Kira said as he turned his attention towards Ayame.

"Oh." Ayame said somewhat sad at his response. "I was just worried, you know I thought you may need to take a break and let us handle it." She said in a sad tone which caused Kira to turn his head slightly, partially because he knew what he did wasn't call for, but didn't know how to make up for it.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kira reassured as he turned to walk off with his Digimon by his side.

"Hey man!" Tyler called out as he ran in front of Kira and stretched his arms out to block him from leaving. "What the hell was that for she was only looking out for you?" Tyler shouted as he glared at Kira.

"Tyler…I'm only going to ask you once, get out of my way." Kira said harshly as he felt nothing towards Tyler's feelings. Ayame may have been one thing, but Tyler was on equal ground with Kira on the dislike level.

"Yea Kira maybe you should chill out on the attitude thing!" Kaila called from behind him with a disappointed look on her face. "I don't know what's wrong with you, but it's really starting to get on my nerves!" She continued as she glared at Kira.

"Yea so if you're going to be part of this team you need to accept us and work with us!" Tyler argued as he fixed his eyes on Kira.

"Team! What Team! I never asked to be a part of this stupid group you call a Team!" Kira shouted back as Tyler gritted his teeth as Kira continued.

"Kira!" Tyler called out as Kira moved towards Tyler and brushed past him, but stop as he got a few feet away from him.

"If you ever stand in my way again I promise you your Digimon will be the next to be absorbed got it." Kira threatened causing Tyler's eyes to widen in horror as Kira began to walk away with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Let's go Guilmon."Kira said lowly, but friendly towards his partner.

Blackguilmon looked back at the rest of the Tamers and their Digimon and sadly shook his head and followed after his partner. "Coming Kira." Blackguilmon said as he caught up with his Tamer and disappeared over the horizon.

"Man...That kid is seriously off." Kaila said as she looked at Ayame and saw she still had the same solemn look on her face. "Ayame are you alright?" She asked caringly.

Ayame slowly turned her head towards Kaila and smiled for her and then looked back towards the direction Kira walked off in. 'Yea I'm fine. It's just I wish he wouldn't be so hard on himself." She said as Kaila shook her head and looked in the same direction as well.

"Yea well he's going to have to realize that what happened in the digital world wasn't his fought." Kaila said.

"He's still beating himself up inside huh?" Tyler asked as he looked at Kaila.

'Yea he's really hurting inside." Kaila finished as she looked down at Bearmon and closed her eyes for a second. "Well in any case there's nothing else we can do here let's go and before another one shows up." Kaila said.

"Yea I'm hungry." Bearmon assured causing Kaila to laugh.

"Bearmon you're always hungry." She giggled as Bearmon walked beside her.

"Yea and you always feed me!" Bearmon exclaimed causing Kaila to laugh again as she continued to walk off with Bearmon.

"You guys go ahead I got to get home, you know mom's calling." Tyler said as he waved at his friends and ran in the opposite direction. "Come on Agumon we got to go!" Tyler shouted towards his Digimon.

"Coming Tyler!" Agumon responded as he ran after his Tamer as they ran towards his house.

"Well that means it's just me and you today Ayame." Kaila said as Ayame smiled and started to walk beside Kaila with Lunamon at her side.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Ayame asked as she slowly turned her head towards Kaila.

"Who Tyler? Yea he lives down the street not too far from here." Kaila answered.

"No I mean Kira." Ayame said as she turned her head back towards the ground again.

"Oh." Kaila said as she thought about what just happened. "Sigh…Ayame I don't know right now he's really letting the past get to him so we just have to wait for him to get over it." Kaila suggested as she turned towards Ayame and placed her hand on her shoulder. "This just may be a battle he has to fight for himself." She finished as Ayame looked at her for a second and just nodded in approval.

"Yea you're probably right." She said as her look of disappointment didn't go away, but she tried to fool Kaila into thinking that she would let it go, but Kaila knew better.

"**Meanwhile back at Shinjuku Park"**

"Danger…Guilmon what do you mean danger? What's going on in the digital world and why are we involved?" Takato asked his partner as Guilmon looked down towards the ground.

"Guilmon what's going on? Talk to me buddy." Takato said as he placed his hand on his partners head.

Guilmon looked at the ground for a second before raising his head back up towards his Tamer. "It started when we left your world." Guilmon started as Takato eyes widen in shock at the start of his story.

"Once we got back to our world Digimon started going on a rampage." Guilmon continued. "The digital world is falling apart, the Digimon are fighting each other more than usual it's like a war Takatomon." Guilmon finished.

"A War! But…But how?" Takato asked still completely confused at what Guilmon was saying. "Guilmon." Takato looked at his Digimon with sadness filling his eyes as he briefly pulled the young dinosaur into a hug and slowly released him.

"Guilmon don't worry everything will be ok we'll find out what's going on over there." Takato said as he just about to pat Guilmon on the head again, but his partner swiped his hand away and shocked Takato instantly. "Guilmon what the." Takato started.

"No you don't understand Takatomon."Guilmon started again. "Renamon can explain it better than I can, but there is someone controlling the Digimon and is trying to awaken the ultimate Sovereign." Guilmon spoke causing Takato eyes to widen in shock again, not to mention his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"The ultimate Sovereign!" Takato repeated. "Guilmon who or what are you talking about?" Takato asked again, this time with more concern in his voice.

"He's trying to awaking the ultimate sovereign Takato we got to hurry or else there won't be a digital world to go to." Guilmon said worriedly as he turned back towards the portal, but Takato jumped on him to calm him down.

"Guilmon wait, its ok calm down just tell me who is trying to wake up the ultimate sovereign."Takato asked as Guilmon eyes lowered again as he slowly brought his eyes back up to meet Takato once again.

"He calls himself." Guilmon started as he kept his eyes locked on Takato for what he was about to tell him. "The... Digimon King." Guilmon finished causing Takato body to shake suddenly at the words that Guilmon had just told him.

**Whoa what the! The Digimon King! That can't be who think that is could it and what's up with Kira? Why is acting like that towards his friends? And who is the Ultimate Sovereign? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters. **

**

* * *

**

**Alright guys I'm going to stop here, now I know the first chapter was kind of you know whatever, but now I think I got the hang of this story. So since I think I got a grasp on it now, you won't have to worry about anything like that again. So anyway to reply to the reviewer who told me about the couples? Your right I do have to built them up and I will so for any of those who think the same thing about what happened in the first chapter, don't worry I got this. Also like I said before Don't worry about Impmon and Lopmon, I haven't forgot about them, so I hope this chapter was a lot better than the first and written better as well. So please read and tell me what you think, I'm happy to take your reviews. Well until next time guys! See ya! **

**P.S: Oh yea and just to let you all know, Takato and Rika are not together and neither is Henry and Jeri. Their all still just friends so like I said I just got back into the season 3 series so please bare with me I'll get it right. **

**P.S.S: Oh yea before I forget. I know there's something going on with the site and its making uploading chapters a real headache, well I found a way to do it for those of you that don't know. Well someone else found it, I'm just telling you because I'm not a jerk. : D anyway this is how you upload your chapters if you have any that your ready to put out. **

**All you need to do is change the word "properties or property" in the URL of the story editor to "content." So click on your fic like you normally would to add a chapter and while on the error page just change that word and POOF! It works! **


End file.
